


Never knew that it could mean so much

by Diana924



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: C’è qualcosa di profondamene sbagliato in tutto quello, Arthur lo sa fin troppo bene.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Never knew that it could mean so much

C’è qualcosa di profondamene sbagliato in tutto quello, Arthur lo sa fin troppo bene.

Se fosse per lui farebbe a meno di tutti quei segreti e di quelle stupide regole ma sembra che il mondo la pensi diversamente. Si è chiesto in passato se non sia stato così anche per suo padre, se dopo la morte di sua madre Uther non abbia cercato conforto tra le braccia di qualche dama o di qualche contadina ma è un sospetto che non è mai uscito dalla sua testa.

Se dipendesse da lui non ci sarebbe bisogno di quella segretezza, sarebbe tutto alla luce del sole e all’inferno aa segretezza, invece è costretto a mille sotterfugi e a stamparsi sul volto un sorriso che sa essere falso.

Si lascia sfuggire un gemito prima di portare le mani sulla testa di Merlin per cominciare a giocare con le ciocche. Come previsto il moro aumenta il ritmo, la maniera con cui succhia e lecca la sua virilità è qualcosa che lascia Arthur meravigliato ogni singola volta, Merlin sembra nato per quello, per farselo scivolare fino in gola e lui adoro troppo quel calore, non vi rinuncerebbe per nulla al mondo, anche se odia che sia segreto. Odia dover trattenere i gemiti per evitare che la sua guardia si faccia troppe domande o dove prestare attenzione a quello che potrebbe accadere se non fosse abbastanza discreto. Merlin sta diventando bravo in quello, troppo pensa prima di fargli cenno di allontanarsi, per quanto sia attraente l’idea di venirgli in bocca non è così che vuole trascorrere la notte, c’è un sistema migliore per raggiungere l’orgasmo, il solo pensiero basta ad eccitarlo.

Merlin obbedisce di mala grazia, come al solito, ma Arthur non ha voglia di lamentarsi, non ora almeno, non quando cerca con passione quasi feroce le labbra del servo intrappolandole in un bacio che sa di desiderio e possesso, sentire il suo sapore tra le labbra di Merlin fa meraviglie per la sua libido.

Ha gioco facile nell’invertire le posizioni, se anche Merlin avesse intenzione di ribellarsi contro uno come lui non può nulla e non solo perché è il re. Porta le mani al sedere dell’altro e stringe possessivo, il pensiero di avere un amante segreto non gli è mai piaciuto ma deve adattarsi, Merlin sull’argomento sembra avere molti meno ripensamenti e dubbi di lui ma Arthur è sicuro che deve averne. Per fortuna l’olio è sempre a portata di mano pensa prima di cospargersi le dita del liquido per poi portarne una contro l’apertura del moro. Si limita a stuzzicarlo, se lo conosce bene sarà Merlin a chiedere, basa vedere il modo in cui le loro erezioni si sfregano.

<< Fallo … fallo … >> ansima Merlin e Arthur sorride trionfante, è un inizio quello.

<< Fare cosa? >> lo provoca lui prima di inserire appena l’estremità del dito procurando all’altro un brivido di piacere.

<< Non … farmelo dire … fallo … fallo ora >> replica Merlin, cocciuto come sempre. Arthur allontana il dito prima di inserirlo di colpo, il gemito di piacere e fastidio di Merlin ha affetti quasi magici sulla sua erezione.

<< Questo forse? >> lo provoca nuovamente lui pronto ad inserire il secondo dito, se è un gioco di volontà potrebbe andare avanti tutta la notte, prima o poi dovrà farlo si dice, sarebbe divertente. Merlin soffoca un’imprecazione, allora bisogna giocare sporco pensa Arthur prima di inserirne due in rapida successione. Sa esattamente come far godere il servo e infatti Merlin geme e ansima, le mani saldamente premute sulla sua schiena e gli occhi sempre più grandi, una visione pensa Arthur.

<< Scopami … scopami oraaah >> replica Merlin prima che lui colpisca quel punto dentro l’altro che gli strappa un gemito di puro piacere. Ed Arthur Pendragon è un re che sa ascoltare le preghiere dei suoi sudditi, specialmente se rivolte in quella maniera, con quella voce.

Si cosparge velocemente il membro con l’olio prima di spingersi dentro l’altro con una singola spinta, precisa e profonda, una conoscenza nata dall’esperienza di tante altre noti trascorse in quella maniera. Gli lascia pochi secondi per abituarsi, poi comincia a muoversi, non prima di aver coinvolto Merlin nell’ennesimo bacio.

Lo tiene premuto contro il materasso mentre i suoi fianchi infoiati si muovono sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo, i gemiti di Merlin accarezzano la sua eccitazione spronandolo a fare di meglio, a superarsi. Il moro sembra saperlo, il modo in cui stringe le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, come l sue dita disegni disegnano invisibili tra la sua schiena, è tutto perfetto pensa Arthur.

Quasi non si accorge che Merlin ha portato una delle sue mani su di sé per toccarsi ma non può permetterlo, deve essere lui a far godere l’altro e se quell’ingrato pensa di poter fare da solo allora si sbaglia.

Porta una delle mani sulla virilità di Merlin, è duro, grosso e stilla gocce che lo fanno fremere, e allontana con un gesto deciso la mano del servo prima di sostituirla con la propria. Non ha bisogno d’altro, ancora poche spinte decise e raggiunge l’apice liberandosi dentro il suo servo, lo accarezza pigramente prima che un liquido caldo lo informi che anche Merlin ha raggiunto l’apice del piacere.

Mentre riposano uno accanto all’altro Arthur si chiede se quello sia necessario, sa che è normale, che altri re prima di lui hanno avuto degli amanti segreti eppure tutto quello continua a sembrargli sbagliato.


End file.
